wicipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lacrima
Lacrima, is a rare mineral in the world of Tellgam which is not a a Ragnite material. Lacrima is a crystaline substance which comes in many forms and colors. Lacrima has a limited amount of magical power inside them which gives its bearer the ability to use magic. A lacrima crystal can only use one form of magic, and has a limited supply of it. Lacrima crystals comes in two kinds the Producing Kind Lacrimas and Type Kind Lacrimas. __TOC__ Producing Kind Lacrimas Producing Kind Lacrimas, are a type of lacrimas which can only produce certain kinds of elemental magic. Incomplete list of Producing Kind Lacrimas * Fire Producing Lacrimas Fire Producing Lacrimas, are producing kind lacrimas which produces the element magic. This certain type of lacrima can only be utilized by mages which uses fire magic. These lacrima greatly enhances the ability of its user to produce and manipulate the element fire. * Light Producing Lacrima Light Producing Lacrima, is a producing kind lacrima which can produce act as a continouos light source until its magical power is drained. These type of lacrima can be utilized by anyone even those who are not mages. It is also the most abundant lacrima in the world of Tellgam and used primarily in areas where electricity is not available. * Anti-Radiation Producing Lacrima Anti-Radiation Producing Lacrima, is a producing kind lacrima that releases an anti ragnite ray radiation material that can neutralize the effects of R rays over a certain area over a period of time. The more of these lacrima type is employed the faster the neutralization can occur. * Poison Producing Lacrima Poison Producing Lacrima, is a very powerful lacrima which produces an effective poison. Depending on the amount of the poison the victim had taken it could kill hi or paralyze him. This kind of lacrima had been banned from being sold even to mages. Type Kind Lacrima Type Kind Lacrima, is a type of lacrima which can use certain types of magic. Incomplete list of Type Kind Lacrimas * Explosive Type Lacrima Explosive Type Lacrima, is a type kind lacrima which produces a large explosion more powerful than several ragnisite bombs combined. * Fuel Type Lacrimas Fuel Type Lacrimas, are type kind lacrimas which is liquid in form and orange in color. It is used as the fuel source for lacrima engine and generators. These lacrima type is usually contained in a small cylinder although in small amount it can produce the same power as several gallons of ragnoline. * Healing Type Lacrimas Healing Type Lacrimas, are type kind lacrimas which has the ability to restore magical energy of mages, cure common illments, snake bites, and many more illments. It can also cure many type of toxins and poisons. * Freezing Type Lacrimas Freezing Type Lacrimas, are type kind lacrimas which can only be used by an ice mage. It enables its user to freeze almost anything the user directs the magical power of the lacrima to. * Holder Type Lacrimas Holder Type Lacrimas, are type kind lacrimas that comes with many forms of magic. These certain lacrima are used by only a mage which can manipulate and use the same type of magic as embedded in the lacrima. * Spell Type Lacrimas Spell Type Lacrimas, are type kind lacrimas which can be used to cast the spell by which the lacrima has been embedded with. Certain spell type lacrimas can be used by ordinary human while most are usable only by mages. See Also * Ragnite * R Rays Category:Index Category:Minerals